gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Ruu Wakasa
---- is Yuuri's younger sister. She was rescued by her older sister at Namekawa Grade School,Chapter 35, pages 27-28 and she is a supporting character in the Gakkou Gurashi! series. Appearance Ruu is a young petite girl who has long, ash-blonde hair and brown eyes. She has two black-ball scrunchies on the top of her head and wears a yellow sweater with black buttons and the appearance of bear paws at the bottom with a black bow around her neck. For bottoms she wears a pair of tight brown shorts and white socks with blue and pink stripes. She also carries a small black plaid school bag. According to Yuuri, she used to wear a round hat quite regularly. Personality At first, Ruu was very quiet and cautious of people since she had suffered horrible trauma inside her school, as she was the only survivor. But after she recovered, she was still generally quiet and possibly mute or just shy, and it is also likely that she have stopped speaking much due to the trauma she suffered. It also seen that, due to her trauma, she sometimes begins to panic and scream, but Yuuri comforts her when this happens.Chapter 36, page 15-16Chapter 40, pages 26-27 Most of the time to always, she'll stay by Yuuri's side, but Ruu sometimes copies Yuki's silly actions when she is playing around, much to Yuuri's chagrin.Chapter 36, page 14 Eventually, Ruu began to speak more in either words or short phrases. She also became more energetic and cheerful, as she began to smile more. She is usually seen playing with Yuki and sometimes seen with the other School Life Club members, as she was once sitting on Miki's lap, showing that she has become more comfortable with the others. Yuuri has said that Ruu is very similar to Yuki in some ways. Ruu also doesn't react much, usually holding a calm expression, and when she is scared or feels uneasy to do something, she grabs Yuuri's hand or shirt to let her know.Chapter 42, page 8 Appellation Relationships Yuuri Wakasa Yuuri deeply cares and loves her younger sister very much, and she was sure that she was inside the school. Yuuri became very depressed because she said that she forgot all about Ruu, and that she was bad big-sister. However, after rescuing her, Ruu is usually (to almost) seen by Yuuri's side. Yuuri is also very worried about her, and don't want her to do dangerous and bad things. Despite rescuing her, Yuuri is seen being scared when she imagines that one day Ruu won't be by her side anymore. However, Yuuri is also seen to comfort Ruu when she is having nightmares. Ruu also, likes her sister very much as she is the one she feels the most comfortable being with; often telling her if she feels uncomfortable. They share a close bond. Yuki Takeya At first, Ruu was a little cautious of Yuki due to her silly actions, but despite this she warmly welcomed Ruu to their club. Later on, she grows to like playing with Yuki and often copies her actions, which Yuki takes great pride in. When Ruu is with Yuki, she becomes very happy. Yuki, also, enjoys being with Ruu and it is stated that Ruu has become more energetic due her closeness to Yuki. They are on good terms. History What is known is that Ruu went to Namekawa Grade School. Yuuri also told Yuki that in the past, Ruu was very small, and every time they went out on a walk, she'd get lost right away. And then, Yuuri found her the next street over, all because her favorite hat blew away in the wind.Chapter 34, page 15 It's later revealed that on one occasion, while walking with Yuuri, the wind blew her hat onto the street, where she was hit by a car and seemingly killed; all while Yuuri watched on in shock and horror. This implies that all these occassions were actually Yuuri suffering from PTSD, being unable to accept her younger sister's passing.Chapter 96, page 3 Story Manga Chapter 34 A silhouette of Ruu appeared behind Yuuri when she was looking out at the city. Sometime later, Yuuri tells Yuki about her younger sister, Ruu. She explains that Ruu was so small and could easily get lost, and afterwards, Yuuri realizes that she had forgotten about her and had accidentally replaced her with Yuki, making her very depressed. Chapter 35 After Miki and Kurumi found Yuuri exiting the Namekawa Grade School, she pulls out Ruu hiding behind her, much to the others shock. Yuuri explains to Ruu that Kurumi and Miki were her friends, so she didn't have to worry. The four return to the RV and Yuki appears and starts interacting with Ruu. Chapter 36 Yuuri was discussing some things with Ruu if she remembered her name, but she failed to answer. However, Yuuri wasn't bothered by this and instead told her to call her "Rii". Ruu wanted to say something, but she was unable to say it; but Yuuri reassured her that she didn't need to rush. As Yuuri didn't know her name either, she therefore came up with the name "Ruu". Yuki then appeared and started to greet her with some silly actions, to which Ruu hides behind Yuuri and looks weirdly at Yuki. When Yuki performed some silly actions whilst Yuuri explained that she is a very funny girl, she is still a little cautious of her. In the RV, Miki only mentions Ruu as she wasn't sure how to greet her, but Kurumi told her to treat her the same was as Yuki. Later, Yuki, Yuuri and Ruu went back to the RV and started eating. When Yuuri was feeding her, Yuki played with her food by stuffing the food in her mouth, making her cheeks very big. Though Yuuri told Ruu to not act like Yuki as it was a "bad" thing, Ruu immediately imitated Yuki's action, much to Yuuri's chagrin. Yuki took great pride in this. At night, Yuuri and Ruu were sleeping at the same bed, so when Ruu started screaming (possibly from a nightmare or the trauma she suffered) Yuuri hugged her ad reassured her that it was okay and that she would never leave her. The following day, the girls continued their journey to Saint Isidore University. When they arrived at the university, they were approached by an unnamed boy, and he told them to drop everything and put their hands up. The girls did as they said, but Yuuri still had her arm around Ruu, causing him to fire the crossbow directly aimed at Yuuri and Ruu. Chapter 37 The attack was directly aimed at Yuuri and Ruu, but Yuuri protected Ruu with her body; ready to take the hit, but Kurumi blocked the attack with her shovel right in time, shocking the boy. Kurumi then told him that they weren't infected, and asked him if it would be okay if they just go back, and then he tells them to hurry and go. They then went to the RV and started treating Yuuri, with Ruu sitting besides her. When Yuuri asked Ruu if she was scared, she didn't answer, but Yuki stated that she probably wasn't, as Yuuri was there. Ruu then fell asleep at Yuuri's shoulder. They then decided to explore outside, but only Kurumi and Miki went as the boy tried to attack Ruu, a child; without any hesitation. When Yuki told her that she would also watch the house and that they should do their best, Ruu woke up. They then started to playing and interact with each other, until Kurumi and Miki came back rushing as they had two unnamed pursuers behind them. The girls went in to the RV and started driving, and Yuki told Ruu to put her seat belt on, and thereafter, they arrived at the Saint Isidore University exit, where they met three new girls, Touko Deguchi, Aki Hikarizato and Hikako Kirai. Chapter 38 Ruu, along with the School Life Club went to the school with the new girls and their club room. Ruu, as well at the others rested a bit as they were very exhausted. They then went to another room, where everyone started introducing themselves, but Ruu didn't say anything under the whole introduction and discussion, so Yuki introduced Ruu instead. At night, the School Life Club members and Ruu decided to sleep at Yuki's room (everyone got their own room, whilst Yuuri and Ruu shared a room), and when Yuuri asked Ruu if she was okay with it, she nodded. Yuki thanked both Yuuri and Ruu, and thereafter, everyone went to sleep. Chapter 39 Yuuri and Ruu were in a classroom, Yuuri was cleaning while Ruu spectated. When Ruu sees Yuuri putting up a sign at the door reading: School Life Club club classroom, she asks "Classroom?". Yuuri tells Ruu that students still have to study, even at universities. When Yuuri spotted Yuki, she told her that she should study too, so the girls went to the room; and while Yuki and Yuuri studied, Ruu was reading a book. The girls were thereafter joined by Kurumi. Chapter 40 The School Life Club club member and Ruu went to discuss some things with the members of the Fallen Crew, Touko, Aki and Hikako (Hika). Ruu didn't say much, as she was only sitting and Yuuri's lap and listened. When the group started talking about to maybe go outside to see Randall Corporation, Yuuri asked Touko if they only had to focus on Randall, and that if it would be okay if they could stay at the university a little longer, to which Touko agreed to; as Yuuri doesn't want to put Ruu in danger. Later that day, Yuuri and Ruu were walking through the corridors, but when suddenly Ruu froze up and began to panic a little, Yuuri realized this on an instant and immediately comforted and embraced her. When Ruu looked up at her in surprise, calling her "Yuuri", she tells her to call her "Rii nee-san" instead, and she then asks her if she would like something to eat, to which Ruu happily agrees to while smiling, calling her older sister "Rii nee-san". Chapter 41 Ruu was present at a meeting with both clubs and Touko explained the university's areas, places and so on. After that, Ruu, Yuki, Yuuri and Miki went outside, and Ruu and Yuki started playing with each other, as Yuki was carrying Ruu on her shoulders; showing that Ruu has clearly become more happy. Yuuri talked with Miki about how energetic Ruu had become, but Yuuri then starts telling her that she's scared that Ruu might leave her one day, or that one day she won't be by her side anymore, but Miki comforts Yuuri, cheering her up a little. Chapter 42 Ruu was once more present at a meeting, and she was sitting at her sisters lap (like always). Touko explained that they would go outside to camp. Upon hearing this, Ruu becomes a little unsure and pulls Yuuri's shirt, but she reassures her it would be okay, and pats her head. When Hika tells everyone that there has to be some people staying at the school, Touko explains that everyone might get separated. Yuuri then informs Touko that she will stay behind. When Yuki asks way, Yuuri tells her that her reason is Ruu, as she cannot take her. The Fallen Crew produces some weird expressions upon hearing this. Later that day, Miki carried Ruu to Yuuri as she was sleeping, with Miki taking care of Ruu while Yuuri exercised and showered. She thanked Miki and took Ruu, and when Miki asked if really wasn't going to camping, Yuuri replied that even if the camping was important, she couldn't take Ruu no matter what. Chapter 43 Ruu was sitting on Miki's lap in a classroom as the others (Yuki, Kurumi, Touko, Aki and Hika) were organizing things. Yuuri later spotted them and waved towards Ruu and Miki, and they waved back. Ruu then stayed by Yuuri's side rest of the day. Chapter 44 Ruu, Yuki, Miki, Yuuri, Kurumi, Rise, Aki, Hika, and Touko started celebrating and decided to have a party, because they had just finished preparing for their trip. Yuki asked what Ruu would like as a present, but as a result, Miki looked at them a little worried. At night in their room, Ruu worriedly calls out to Yuuri, but she tells her that everything would turn out fine. Chapter 47 Ruu makes a very small appearance as she peacefully watches her older sister Yuuri sleep. Chapter 48 Ruu and Yuuri were running, but as Yuuri saw Ruu getting tired and exhausted, she took a pause. A short moment later, Yuuri saw a sign reading 101. Back to present, as the Melee Fight Crew had started their attack on the Fallen Crew and School Life Club to receive information and resources, Yuki encountered Takahito, Ayaka and Sino; members of the club, causing Yuki to scream loudly. Miki heard this and quickly went to Yuuri's room, but she and Ruu were already awake. When Miki explained that Kurumi wasn't in her room, Yuuri made a very worried expression while Ruu looked at her sister with a sad expression. The girls then decided to go to the underground storage, as it would be dangerous to check on the other girls. When Ruu looked at Yuuri worriedly, Yuuri smiled and came closer to her. However, suddenly, Sino came out and captured Miki, but she told Yuuri to run, and she did, taking Ruu's hand. They made it into the basement and took a break, with Ruu resting on Yuuri's shoulder. Then, Yuuri had a flashback before the outbreak... Yuuri and Ruu were walking along the sidewalk. A gust of wind blew off Ruu's hat and she ran off, trying to get it back. Yuuri noticed this and ran after her. Passing through a few bushes, a few zombies appeared behind her. Yuuri looked over and saw that Ruu running into Namekawa Grade School, Ruu's school. She then hears Ruu calling for her and she entered the school. Panicked, she started searching for Ruu, but then, she opened a door... Ending the flashback before it was finished, Yuuri hugs Ruu and wakes her up, but tells her that she will protect her this time no matter what. When Yuuri heard someone open the door, she quietly walks away with Ruu. It was Sino who appeared by the door, yet, she remained idle. Yuuri then ran past another set of doors, until she was tripped by Ayaka, with Yuuri and Ruu falling and getting separated from each other, and a short moment later, Sino captured Yuuri. Ayaka then walked up to Ruu and placed her foot on top of her head, making Yuuri very panicked and shouting for her to stop. Ayaka then questions Yuuri if it is so precious to her, with Ruu helplessly and quietly calling out to her older sister. Ayaka then told Sino to take Yuuri away, but later, Yuuri, extremely furious but exhausted, told Ayaka that she would never forgive her. Sino took Yuuri with her and the three girls then went away, leaving Ruu. On a close view, it is seen that Ruu is actually Yuki's Guuma-chan, and that Yuuri had deluded herself into believing that the bear plushie was Ruu all the time; hence the weird reactions from the Fallen Crew and others (like Sino and Kougami, the boy who attacked Ruu before) when someone brought up her, or when they saw Yuuri's devotion towards Ruu. Gallery Trivia Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased